creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Scortch List
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scoot the Murderer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!]] 23:37, September 28, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: I wish you could be more especific. Do you want to contest a story deletion or you're just requesting to put a pasta on here from another site. If it's the first option, you don't request someone to undelete a page by the user's talk page. Instead, you contest your deletion on Deletion Appeal. If it's the second option, as long as you put a reference from the original site on the pasta, and it meets the Quality Standards and doesn't violate the Spinoff rules, then go for it and post it. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''Send me a message!]] 16:21, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :When you mentioned the forums, I suppose you meant you wanted to post your story on the Writer's Workshop. This is something I'd really recommend, since reciving feedback can improve your writing skills and avoid story deletions in the future. If you ignore this, you'll have the risk of having another story being deleted. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 20:11, October 2, 2014 (UTC)